Forgot to forget you
by cheesyfreezy
Summary: They decide to part ways, before their ways even indulged sufficiently. Will they be able to do it? ShinjixHiyori
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed, and was, a one-shot, until it escaped my brain and ran itself on the screen alone! Really! This story writes its own- _nothing_ i've thought out; so do _not_ flame xp

You might need some fluff warning, sprinkled with madness here and there. Hope i didn't mess up the In-Character :/

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. None of us do, need I remind you of the misfortune?

* * *

_Forgot to forget you._

_By: Farah._

_**I. Porologue**_

The rain was falling, painting dark scented streets with heavy drops.

A two-bunned blonde lay at the windowsill, staring at the street ahead of the warehouse, counting the little people left out at such an hour running home for shelter. She never understood why they did; running from the storm was like running from loss- you can escape the cold of it but you can never get warm enough while it still banged and roared in every empty aspect outside your shell.

Tracing her fingertips against the inside of the glass, she traced a falling drop that soon met another and collided into it, going faster down. It was almost funny how much these well-bred clouds resembled her- they would hold in until the weight was too much to bear, and then shed their daughters over the expectant umbrellas, as much alone as it seems apparent to every set of eyes that cared enough to dig through.

But there was always a silver lining, and she would come through… just after the eyes that stared were wet enough to shed their eyes out along, indicating the sufferable loneliness we all feel, no matter how big we are, or how many who share us the same gray roof…

Snapping out of her trance, Hiyori looked over the source of her reverie, her eyes softening with a longing glint that's always been there for the digger. How could he sleep like a child, not a care in the world? While all the pillow had ever succeeded to provide her was the concern of losing him- the one thing she was afraid to lose?

The fair haired ex-captain stirred in his peaceful slumber, mumbling sleepily before turning his sprawled out body completely facing the insomniac girl.

"Baka…" the girl whispered under her breath, _'the nerve he's got to let his guard down like this_' which was why she was unable to rest while he was, especially with a storm to further disturb her halfhearted slumber.

Glancing back out, Hiyori couldn't help but feel the itch that crawled up her spine. _"You could bear it,"_ it said, _"go lie down like always-" _-but it doesn't work anymore _"-breathe the same air as him like always-" _-but it's suffocating_ "-and hear his breathing lull you to the state of peace, like always."_ …but it's not like always anymore…

Why? Because Sarugaki Hiyori was no longer a child, and after experiencing her close loss of Hirako Shinji; she sharpened out her senses to be able to feel strong enough not to repeat the same heart-stopping trauma from the last time they had fought Sousuke.

Finally, after a couple more minutes of inner conflict, she gave in to her itch, dragged her feet behind her and headed to his bed.

Looking at how surrendered his expression was; she felt a pang of relief wash over her- she was there awake for him to keep an eye on his idiotic well-being. She couldn't just sleep, he would still be surrendered, to whoever the beholder of the eyes watching it wanted to do with him, and she cursed him for keeping her worried.

_'Such a careless fool,'_ she scowled, _'…but I'll always watch over you."_ A smile made its way across her lips, eyes casting down in a tired half-lid.

Sensing the closure of body heat, Shinji's hand reached out for hers; seeking warmth. At first she flinched away; mind almost shut down, but her newly-developed fast senses were quick to recognize his hand which she held between her fingers, stroking back and forth on his palm to create more heat to it.

Shinji smiled in his sleep for a split second, before cuddling the hand closer to his chest and over his heart. That made Hiyori smile warmly, a faint pink dusting across her freckled cheeks. And the voices started going on again,

_'You know you're too tired, just give in already'_

_'There isn't any explicit danger right now- there hasn't been any for a long time. You can reward your eyes with a little peace.'_

_'Besides, it's so cold and damp out here, while these sheets look alluringly so warm and cozy…'_

Eyes burning with exhaustion, Hiyori crawled into bed, sliding slowly and carefully under the blankets, and further covering hers and his bodies to the neck. _'I'll just rest my eyes'_ she chided in her mind, eyes drifting over_, 'he will be fine; heck- he wasn't a darn captain for nothin'!''_

His body was slightly colder than she expected, so she wrapped her palms around his head, drawing it intimately to her chest; giving him what warmth left inside her.

Shinji felt the increase of heat and cuddled even closer to the source, wrapping his own arms around her small waist and breathing in her warm air. Hiyori couldn't help the secure feeling that washed over her when her heartbeat rhythmed with his breathing, evening out to the point of dose-off, but not before smiling at his childish antics as she leaned her head on top of his.

_'I lost you the moment I lost myself'_

_'I found you the moment I found myself'_

* * *

_**A/N: **_**So...? You know, I love reviews. I might actually marry them if they were a man, so please don't forbid me the pleasure of knowing your thouughts- whatever they are! Even if you were thinking about going to eat the pizza liftovers (bad idea) or just not thinking at all, I enjoy knowing C:**

**And before I start ranting about how kindhearted I am when it comes to reviewing your stories out there *pats eyelashes* I promise next chapter will be out sooner than any of you expect :D **

**Until then, Ja~**


	2. Wrong Fall

Hi, ladies and gents (though I suspect there are any gents here), this is CheesyFreezy with you tonight/day from in an exclusive, first time ever, early update of one of her recent stories, who she claims is on its own accord!

_Story: I'm a free spirit~ No leashes tie me to cheesy stuff! Flame not, please C:_

see? I wasn't lying! though excuse my rants; i'm juss excited as it is and mom found it a proper time to feed me to the chocolates as well :O

And here I kept my promise ;) A thankyou for the lovely readers who fav-ed/subscribed to my story, with a cherry ontop: this is an image link that i thought goes cutely with the chapter (though it's supposed to be angsty, but i couldnt resist *.*) Just erase the spaces before the dots and it will open (i hope!) ^^

http: / cid-383c15c3545e0b40. photos. live. com/self. aspx/Share/hiyori%20shinji%20gi. png

Usual disclaimer and I, Cheesyfreezy, sign out. Salute!

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sama is the rightful owner of Bleach and all its characters.** I only ever humbly own this storyline (or at least it was created in my head).

Enjoy! :D

* * *

_Forgot to forget you._

_By: Farah._

**_II. Wrong Fall_**

Waking up in winter was never a pleasant experience for Shinji, our favorite blonde Vizard was a wreck for colds; he caught one almost every time a chilly wind hit him. This was partially why he'd been in bed for the past week- sneezing and flooding the room with tissues, the other part being the cozy warmth that seduced his laziness.

A groan escaped the ex-captain as the light hit his eyes, it was almost noon by then but that didn't make a difference anyway, though it made a difference for the girl cuddling his head like a fluffy pillow; she didn't usually sleep in for that long; being a hyper spit-fire creature as it is was a job that required energy. Blinking his eyes to adjust, Shinji considered waking her up –and get his face whacked in the process- but he thought better not to.

Lately Hiyori'd been looking awfully tired and her half-assed slaps weren't just because he was sick. Her eyes seemed to be half lidded whenever he would catch them and she had bags under them- bottom of line: she hadn't had much sleep lately. Whether it was his sickness or something else, though, he wasn't so sure, but he was pretty ready to bet that whatever it is that caused her sleep-loss, it had _him_ included, and it annoyed him more than any high fever or cold shivers he ever had.

_'And to think I was the one taking care of you all this time…'_ his thought was bittersweet, just like how he imagined she would taste like.

Caressing the cascaded locks of pale-yellow off her closed eyes as he looked up at her face he couldn't help the tiny dust of red that hinted across his nose and cheeks; the glorious view of her high chin and soft jaw-lines contrasted beautifully with the fang poking out of her soft-looking lips. But her innocent beauty didn't affect him as much as her own _being _did, it never had –regardless of its strong effect nonetheless-, and he never appreciated her being before as much as he did ever since after _The_ fateful day.

'_Damn!'. _He didn't like to go there; that line of thinking always found a way to delve him in self-pity and remorse, but he never escaped it; _'It would be easier protecting her while knowing what it would feel like if I didn't…'_

Clutching his arms tighter around Hiyori's hips, Shinji's pained expression eased at the smell of her skin and the warmth of blood flooding lively through her veins, and the sound of her heartbeat quickening erased that look completely, replacing it with a tiny smirk of satisfaction.

"You don't know what pleasure it is that ye're breathing." he whispered into her chest, the motion felt like his words swept in; soothing her heart.

The hot air that hit her slightly exposed skin seemed to wake the light-sleeper from her peaceful slumber, opening her eyes slowly to meet a bunch of golden mess tangled around her fingers.

"Mmnmm…" she moaned sleepily, lifting Shinji's head up to meet her face. Her hand brushed the hair on his forehead back to quickly graze his temple with her warm lips for a couple of seconds, relief washing over her with a sigh, "The fever's gone" she commented in a hoarse voice, smiling slightly at him, before raising an eyebrow at his annoyingly amused expression.

"Are ya sure ya didn't jus' wanna kiss me, Hiyori~n?" he asked in a teasing tone, pulling at one of her buns to further trigger her.

"I really don't wanna start slappin' the hell outta ya the second I open my eyes, don't _make_ me do it, baldy" she was more content from his well-being than to care of her behavior, but that didn't include the surprised look that passed through his eyes for a second before smirking.

"Ya wouldn't hit me now, I can even shut ya up if I wanted to, but I chose to let ya slip 'dis time; as long as you tell me somthin'…" his tone became more serious at the last sentence, drawing her own amused look.

"You're so full of it, blady, what makes ya think I can'-"

"Why do you do this?" he cut her off while sitting up, drawing away from her, his eyes cast down. The air suddenly changed to what it's supposed to have been, he should have faced her about it before; but he thought she might stop it soon. Now he couldn't delay it more, the bags under her swollen eyes are making it more difficult for him to lay in peace.

Hiyori knew very well what he meant, but she didn't want to go through this conversation with him, at least not now- she would gladly delay it as much as she could. But the downcast attitude he too suddenly transformed to made her give in to his queries. _'Why I bother? Does he not want my care?'_

"…You don't want me to?" her tone was too soft for her lips, making him wonder if she felt the same way as he did.

"No, I don't." he said firmly, a sudden serge of strength he found enabled him to let him face her with determination. She avoided his gaze too quickly. _'She's hiding.'_

"I don't want ya wreckin' yer sleeping habits and shuttin' yer system down to zero; I don't want ya erratically and mindlessly drowning yer health into havoc just to think of unimportant matters-"

"They're _not_ unimportant-" her fast anger brought her glare to meet his proud stare,

"Why not? What's so precious fer you to ache yer heart for?" he clenched his teeth a little at that, and a bit harder when all that met him was the view of the top of her head as she looked downcast, and pure silence.

Did she think he was asleep all that time? Right, the sickness took the better of him most of the night which he slept in, but in the part which he had control over- he couldn't blink a lid. He could hear her silent tears scratching sharply at the glass of his heart- not that he wanted her to know, though; he wouldn't hear the end of it. Her silence now was starting to eat at him.

"Hiyori!" he called firmly, the tone in its nature demanding for a reply.

A slight shake of her shoulders made him snap into instant dread, _'Is she cryin-'_

"Hahahahahaha!" a beautiful snort broke through his ears as she lifted her head up high in laughter. His confusion taking the best of him; he didn't see the small trail of tears meeting at the bottom of her chin.

"B-Baka-mondo," she breathed out, her giggles subsiding as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. The laughter still present in the corner of her eyes; her irises never held more sorrow. _'How can she manage such a look?'_

"What do ya think ya're doin'; going all high an' mighty on me? Did ya even listen t' yerself?" the muse left the lines around her lashes, leaving pure sorrow that broke a hole through his soul.

"It's none of yer damn business." she retorted with power, but her voice was dripping with fear; as if she was re-living her nightmares while talking.

"If ya think ya're so worried about me sleeping less, then try going on yer time not knowing if you'll still have a reason to live the next day…" she ended weakly, shoulders dropping.

If a boulder had dropped onto Shinji, he wouldn't have looked as shocked. _'So it's me, after all…'_ but that conclusion wasn't half of the surprise, it was the intensity of her words that widened his eyes for a full minute.

"W-what the hell are ya talking about?" he whispered out, eyes dropping to her figure, seizing her up for a hint of discomposure.

"…you…" she choked out, her voice strangled and damp. His senses perked up.

"'The fuck d'ya think it feels like, Shinji? The damn way yer chest stops the rise fer what feels like an eternity? The stupid light shut off yer eyes- they whisper death slowly and venomously into the dead night, it's all of death, Shinji, I look for the place I need to go to hide from that cold; but I find I'm more scared to go there; to find cold stillness where it's supposed to be warmth, breath, and life." she looked him in the eye, the trail of hot tears colliding at her chin to trail down her throat, and burning through his chest, "I need that, dumbass, I need to find home…"

"…ye're one hell of an eyesore, y'know that?" he sighed, enveloping the small figure in an intimate embrace in less than a second, and just like birds cuddle in their nests expectant of the warmth it provides; she nested into his half-bared chest- seeking a heartbeat to erase the sleeplessness.

"Ya need to let loose a bit." He whispered soothingly right into her ear, "I can make a promise to live forever, _for you_, but I can't promise to keep it- it's not my choice if I have to stop my life for yours if need be." such unnerving words didn't fit his cooing tone.

Shivering involuntarily, Hiyori lifted up her tear-strained face to gaze numbly at him. It wasn't like she didn't know that; but he didn't need to voice it out loud. She was paranoid enough as it was, she didn't need him to remind her of what could happen, so she'd regret ever letting him fall for her. _'What have I done to be love-worthy?'_ she always tried to drive him away; kicking his ass, bleeding his nose, spitting biting comebacks at his face; none of which seemed so attractive. Then why…?

"Shinji, I don- I don't care…" she whispered urgently to his throat, holding his neck to her face in both hands; asking the air of life –or as much of a life a former shinigami could get- that relished his lungs to keep providing her the strength she needed to go on.

"I don't care what the hell happens to me, if ye're not here; then nothing's worth it. It's not as fuckin' sentimental as it sounds- it's more of a fact; as much as your heart is always buried between your ribs and ya don't go wandering without them –even to your second death, it's a given, ya can't change that- so grow a pair and look me in the eye and promise a deal you can keep" she demanded, lifting her head to level his.

The solemn look on his face was a telltale of his thoughts; the story of his life: _'I shouldn't have fallen for you…' _

**_つづく_**

* * *

**_A/N:_ I hope it wasn't a very short chappie ^^; And again: your feedbacks feed my soul, do not greed on me xp**

**Oh, and thank you for teh heartwarming reviews, it always makes my day, also makes flesh grow on my groom -who has two legs now! :D- and will soon have a torso if you keep reviewing! ;)**

**Tell me if the link does't work, and if it did, what you think of the picture ;p (so basically she just wants you to 'tell' her either way. .) Will update soon ;)**

**Until next time, Ja~ **


	3. Greed

Pic: http: / / cid-383c15c3545e0b40. photos. live. com/self. aspx/Share/the%20best%20shinji%20hiyori%20eva!. bmp

It has to open, i made sure of that. Just erase any spaces you find ;)

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sama is the rightful owner of Bleach and all its characters. **No need for further explanations as to _'Why God, why not me?'_

Enjoy~

* * *

_Forgot to forget you._

_By: Farah._

_**III. Greed **_

_Recap:_

_"- so grow a pair and look me in the eye and promise a deal you can keep" she demanded, lifting her head to level his._

_The solemn look on his face was a telltale of his thoughts; the story of his life: __**'I shouldn't have fallen for you…'**_

* * *

Was it the pain she caused him, or the pain _he_ caused _her_, he wasn't sure, but he would give anything to take it back; to never think of her rare genuine smile to wipe his loss (and risk never really smiling again), to never hold her close whenever he needed reassurance of why the hell is he still here (and regret losing his goal in life), and to never have to think twice before giving up his life for something else than her.

And every time he tries to redeem his biggest mistake, it turns back to bite him in the head- the full knowledge of his biggest mistake being his biggest source of reason and life. _'I can't find it in my heart to wish to forget'_ he remembered just how precious she were; too precious to let go.

Shinji nuzzled his nose into the column of her neck, his hair tickling her nerves lightly. _'What can I promise you that wouldn't end up hurting you more?'_

_"Are you trying to avoid this?" _She asked annoyed, though she still caressed his smooth hair soothingly, his smell invading her with relief. _'I don't know who needs the other more…'_

His tightening arms around her abdomen interrupted her mind; and the trembling that followed after scared her; she felt like a kid afraid to see the source of her strength shaken.

"_Shinji!" _his name flowed out from her lips so naturally, the longing edge in it cutting through his core.

"I love you…" he tried- voice hoarse, to avoid the promise she asked out of him, but her indifferent demeanor caused him to re-think his confession.

"…I know" her voice wasn't surprised, as if she heard him say that every day, but then again even if he didn't exactly say it every day; it would show - unorthodox as they were, his ways to show it were pretty obvious to the entire warehouse residents and a few outsiders.

"What do ya want me t' say?" he asked, not knowing what to promise, and hoping she would let go of the subject.

"At least tell the truth… why d'ya love me? Tell me one good reason and I'll drop this." she said in the same tone, like a mother talking a secret out of her son.

"I… I don't know" he wasn't lying, that much she knew, but she didn't want any more deception and confusion; if he loved her, he needed to know why, and tell her so that she could undo the spell.

"That's not a reason"

"Well then how about because ye're rubber and I'm glue?"

"Still not a reason at all"

"Because ye're the psychopathic midget I can't imagine a day living without getting hit by?"

"Could do, but still not good enough"

"Because… love has no reason, if I had the chance I wouldn't have fallen fer a pigtailed fanged little brat, but do I seem ta have that choice?" her stroking on his hair faltered as he shoved his nose deeper into her neck.

"…and if I have a choice, I would have never allowed you to" her hands fell to her side, the only one holding on was Shinji while his arms cradled her.

He didn't want to say it, God forbid he would cut his own tongue if he wanted to hurt her, but he didn't have a choice here either, she's a tough little thing and if she couldn't stand some crap in this life then she wouldn't be the Hiyori he knew.

"But we don't have choices" he said it to himself and she heard it because she lived down there as well.

"Then why don't ya try to leave? It'll make it easier fer me to forget" she sobbed out, but no tears came. He suddenly perked as he shoved her to an arm's length away from his nest, but the honey of his eyes never held more melancholy in his all hundred-and-something second life.

"I want to, but you have to keep away from me for at least three months for me to be able to. Do you think you can do that?" his fingers dug into her shoulders as he looked her straight in the eye; begging her soul to see through his blunt lie. He never wanted anything more than to keep her at least within eyeshot .second. But he guessed if she wanted it-and he sometimes thought he did- then why not try?

"… Do ya think I can?" her disoriented eyes half-lidded with anticipation; his answer would make her mind. She always depended on him, even if she wouldn't say it, but he always had that kind of effect on her, and the power he had over her scared her sometimes; it blew whiffs of past smells and an image of his majestically long locks cascading down the expanse of his proud shoulders, ahead of her, barely acknowledging her with a fixed look. _'I will never get over you, regardless of what you think, or what we both want' _

His fingers let go of her shoulders, leaving white spots where his fingertips dug into her delicate skin.

"No, I know ya can't. But if I had to, then I will, and so will you" his voice dripped with power; being a captain once upon a time gave one such ability.

"It's only fair, Hiyori, if I could move on, so can you." His palms trailed down her arms, reaching her palms and setting his beside hers; his skin barely grazing hers.

"What if I didn't? Would it be too late to make things fair again?" she asked with composure, her eyes fixated right into his; reading his soul out like an open book.

"…When you see me moving on, you will." he told her softly, not believing his own tongue, hoping she would and wouldn't buy it at the same time.

She seized him up with a doubtful look, until he averted his eyes to just under hers.

"…You're lying." she told him. He hoped it would never come to this; but he had to end it here- to save them both the unbearable ache that comes along with the package of this messed up love.

"I wish I was, Hiyori." he whispered out, standing and leaving her on his bed, alone and fragile.

She knew where he was going- she always knew, it was some kind of an escape for him, but this time instead of sneaking out there like he always did, he plainly announced his destination, giving her a taste of what it will feel like from now on.

"Mayuri-chan must be waiting for me." he said entering the bathroom.

And Hiyori decided on that moment to let him go. _'Or at least act so…'_

Hiyori let out a groan, probably to hide the small whimper that escaped her lips with her heartache.

"Whatever, just don't go breaking another heart anytime soon; there's karma in this fuckedup human world"

He smiled scornfully at the irony of her words. _'I've already broken two in one minute'_

"Then I guess karma won't leave me alone from now on." his muffled voice reached her from the bathroom.

She didn't trust her voice to acknowledge his remark; her sobs seeming to have an iron hold on her chest.

He got out of the bathroom smelling like the expensive cologne Kensei got him for his birthday, dressed up, fixed his hair and shoved the remnant pieces of his heart locked into a dark place in the depths of his core.

Looking back at her broke another piece into two, but he couldn't help it; like his own mind, heart, body and senses were of their own accord; no strings attached to the stupid sense of brain he had to want this.

"Hiyori…" he whispered, barely controlling his legs as they screamed to go to her.

Hiyori evened her breath and pretended that her attempts to be asleep worked on him, and that he didn't come up to her because he thought she was asleep, and that he didn't know she was crying her heart out; maybe it would hurt less if her heart melted with tears and escaped her body for him as well. _'So this is how I'm going to keep lying to myself.'_

Turning to leave, Shinji denied his whole being and opened the door, pretended to be imagining the broken gasp that voiced from behind.

_'You can't believe it, Hiyori? Neither can I, but I can't be selfish and hurt you just because I love you.'_

"I will never love you less, just you know that, not one bit shred of my heart would love you any less" she confessed, her cries ripping at his sanity, and her own. He needed to know she will never be able to let go before he took the first step to living in denial.

"…Even if I ripped it out and stomped on it?" he asked coldly, praying she would hate him in any way.

"You can't do that to a smashed heart. Even if you lied to yourself, you can't fool me, Shinji, not until you are really over me" she told him with confidence, swallowing her tears as she wiped at her eyes with her elbow.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked too quickly, not missing a beat.

"W-what?" this was far from what she expected, yet the same thought took residence in her mind since he woke up.

Striding to her with long legs, Shinji was at her side not a second later.

"I need to kiss you, will you let me?" his voice was right behind her ear.

_'Is this some kind of a test?' _she wondered, his breath down the back of her neck fogging up her thoughts.

"N-no…" she forced her lips to choke out, wetting them when they suddenly felt too dry.

"…Please?" he breathed in a whiff of her skin, and unable to control his actions; he brushed her hair to the side as he grazed the exposed skin of her neck with his lips tenderly. Hiyori let out a soft gasp as the hairs on her whole body stood at their ends.

"B-baka… what.. are ya doin'?" she breathed out, her eyes closing in the pleasure of having him so close.

He only pressed harder, his teeth smoothly scratching down the crook of her neck.

"Mmnmm- n-no!... baldy! Get the… hell off…mmm-me…" she moaned out shakily, unable to control her voice, as a pair of strong arms she knew too well pulled her back closer to his chest, allowing her to feel the raging beat of his heart knocking through her backside.

Shinji trailed his lips to her earlobe, sucking softly before blowing his hot breath into her ear.

"Why don't you shove me, then?" his voice was husky, sending shivers down her spine.

"Y-you bastard, d-don't do this…" she had to strain every fiber of her being not to death-grip his throat and shove her tongue down to blow air into his gasping lungs- such weird satisfactions she found herself wanting to please.

But instead, he was the one shoving her head backwards with a sharp shove of his nose to her chin, resting the back of her head on his shoulder as he lifted his head to look her down.

Her eyes widened a little, just what the hell did this bastard think he was doing?

He eyed her like a hunter would seize up his prey after hours searching in a hot summer sun. The edge of his aristocratic nose pointed in the angle he was above her, and the strong line of his jaw more angular as the rays of light shadowed the small junction beneath his earlobes. But what ticked her off the most was the piercing look he was giving her.

"I need to be sure of what I'm missing out on" he voiced with authority; as if he owned her –and he did, but she wasn't going to voice it aloud.

"It's a lot, and not one bit your-" her biting comeback was cut short by his lips shoving themselves roughly and urgently on hers, moving as if he was eating her. Hiyori locked her lips shut as her eyes fought to close, but not before she caught a glimpse at his eyes; they were clouded and unfocused- like he was looking for something within his own soul. Pushing her back down to the bed, Shinji hovered over her with his lips still locked up with hers, trying to work them open with his pleading mouth. Her feeble endeavors to not kiss him back died at his groan, sighing on his lips as she put a hand to his neck; pulling him down deeper into the kiss.

Shinji groaned again, moving his hands from her head down to her waist, impelling her to the crown of his bed, as he balanced his weight on his elbows above her form.

_'What am I doing? What is she doing?'_ what's left of his brain wavered in stupor, but that too melted away at the soft purr that vibrated through her throat.

His self control at its peaks, Shinji moved his hands up her shirt, his fingers ghosting over her skin before settling at her supple hips.

Feeling his warm palms at her bare skin, Hiyori's defenses were slowly falling apart before his demand. She caught his hands and lifted them off of her. Forcing his lips off of hers with a wet sound, she held his head still as it tried to draw closer like a magnet.

"It was your call; you have to follow your conditions. Don't get within ten meters from me, unless you decided on changing your mind once and for all." She tried to push him off, only to be pushed off instead. Shinji's ragged breaths quivered visibly through him for a moment as he stood beside the bed, while she tried to catch her breaths as well as trying to evaporate her desires.

"You're right." He said, the cold semi-glare he sent her was enough to stir a volcano inside her heart. "I should be going. I might be late, tell Mashiro to save my share; I'd be hungry after… " he paused a little, buttoning his sleeves, "…so many activities." He didn't even as much as spared her a glance before the door was shut rather harshly from behind her.

Hiyori sighed, already shivering at the cold that was suddenly biting at her skin; scolding her like an angry lover. _'I told you so'_s and _'should have'_s were overused for her, and she _did_ prefer the chill over _his_ warmth… or what warmth a misplaced soul could provide, anyway.

She could see it, like an ill-advised movie on constant replay- he would engulf himself in the ministrations of vainly ragged breaths and ridiculously stupid maidens, emptying his desires in yet another bottle his rejection created- a hollow, hazardously close to his prisoner. While she would rejoice in her own dance of memories _–howLudicrous-_ and drown in every breath he drew alive.

_'And what will I do with my mornings?'_

_'And what will I do with my nights?'_

_つづく_

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Longer chapter, hope you liked it ;p**

**I had to stay up until 5am to upload this, so could you find it in your heart to tell me what you think? *.* I'll be glad to learn from your ideas ;) **

**Next time might take a teeny tiny bit longer than usual, please be patient ^^;**

**Until then- **_**Ja~ ;***_


	4. Bets

I realize I haven't updated in ages. I apologize but I had many things going on Dx This is just a small update, to make it up for you a little,though it's so small but I didn't want to attach it with the next chapter. This is a funny chapter (kinda) so don't mind the category (FFnet should really allow us to change the rate and categ of the chapters in the same story :S)

Oh, and **AUTHOR NOTE HERE PLEASE: **to get your attention: **"Mayuri"** who's mentioned in this fic is **NOT** the same Mayuri-taichou in soul society. Again, this is my OC (I OWN her) and I didn't realize she shared the same name as that freak until later due. But if anyone finds annoyance in the name I can easily change it, juuuust whistle ;)

And, as usual, here's a fanart that I found cutely goes with the chapter. Or not. But here it is anyway: http :/ cid-383c15c3545e0b40. photos. live. com/self. aspx/Share/yummy%20vizards. Jpg

Just erase the spaces after the dots ;)

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sama is the rightful owner of Bleach and all its characters. **Though I'd give anything to own the recent Ichigo *.*

Enjoy~

* * *

_Forgot to forget you_

_By: Farah_

_..._

_**IV. Bets **_

"Hiyori~n," Mashiro's voice came muffled from behind the door, startling the blonde into reality, "would you come out? Dinner's ready~" the greenhead sang out, knocking a couple of time to 'wake up' the 'two' Vizards inside before heading downstairs.

Hiyori frowned a little. _'So he sneaked out again?'_ shaking her head a little, she got off the bed and washed her face before following Mashiro.

Crash!

"AHHH! What the hell, Mashiro!" Kensei's voice yelled out, followed by more commotion sounds.

"Eeek, sorry, Ken-chan~ is it hot?" the ex-fukutaichou's tone was worried.

The ex-taichou hissed urgently, "No shit, it's hot! Hurry, hurry!"

Hiyori entered the kitchen bored, noticing a cup of soup spilled on the floor beneath the silver-haired man.

"Hey~ how is he, now?" asked the orange-clad chef of the group, while wiping the (very) annoyed silverhead's shirt.

The red person of the blonde plopped down next to Risa, who had her nose shoved in an 'Icha Icha Sakura' volume.

"Fine, actually, very fine that he was worried whether Maiyuri would wait too long…" the bitterness in her voice was well-hidden, yet easily detected by the people who have lived under the same roof with her for over a century.

"Oh…" was all Mashiro –the most vocal-responsive of them- could say.

_'So, it was Mayuri-san today? The coward bastard…'_ was the common thought between the others. It wasn't like Shinji didn't usually have his nights with some of the interested girls, but he was supposed to be sick to his throat; was he really that provoked to leave once his legs could carry him? Did he even know that she spent nights at his side worrying if he would wake up and need something?

The rest of the dinner went silently, save for the clatter of spoons on dishes and the occasional grunts of an irritated Kensei.

The sound of chair creaking indicating her leave, Hiyori stood up and headed upstairs.

"He wants his share, save it for when he comes back" she said from the stairs before the top of the door blocked her form.

"Fifty that they will do it" Rose said casually after a minute.

"What? But Rose~ you can't bet against them!~" Mashiro whined, taking hers and Hiyori's plated into the sink.

"But he's right, this time she actually ate her dinner, and the jerk seems serious enough to leave in such a condition and weather." Love pointed out, "I'm in with Kensei."

"Sixty that they can't, and never will" Hachi said sympathetically, helping Mashiro with the dishes.

"Seventy he will move out next month" Kensei added confidently, as if he knew some thing they didn't.

Was this some kinda auction? Thank goodness Hiyori couldn't hear them.

"Move out? That's low! Who will-"

"Three hundred they have sex before the end of the month." Risa said from behind the book, as if she knew everything.

"Whoa! I thought you wanted to buy the new 'Icha Icha Paradise' series with that money, why would you throw it in free air?" exclaimed an agape Love.

Risa smirked, eyeing him with a look that made him re-think his bets.

"Nope, I'll buy it with your money. Mine is saved for the TV series" she smirked.

Mashiro squealed at her friend, making Kensei grunt in annoyance and hurry out to change his offended shirt.

_**つづく**_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Too short? Sorry! xd**

**I hope ya'll forgive me, until I adjust to my new university I'll take some time off screen Dx**

**I know you guys have school, too, so that's like a conditioner to my guilt- seeing ya'll have work up to your heads :p**

_**Ja-Na~**_


	5. Strangling the Truth

PIC!

http: / cid-383c15c3545e0b40. photos. live. com/self. aspx/Share/shinji%20hiyori%20gug8ui. jpg

It's been too long since I updated T.T I feel so giddy now that I sneaked some time to do this Cx You think I have time…? You liars, try being freshmen. See? Aha! Let's see what you can do then! Ha! :O

Soooo, this chapter is probably gonna get me the reaction I want from you about Shinji (she'sJustChanginTheSubject) ehem, yeah.

I haven't gotten any critiques on this story- isn't that partially what reviews are for? I can't be that good, right? xP

Nobody is annoyed with Mayuri's name either, so it's staying the same ^^

Okay I'll stop before I start ranting now. Last but not least this chapter is dedicated to the 'adorable' BlueberryAbsinth- who's bearing with my late replies x3

Enjoy~

* * *

_Forgot to forget you_

_By: Farah_

_..._

_**V. Strangling the Truth**_

"…You're going?" a sickeningly sweet, shrill voice called out in a hoarse whisper, hinting a disappointed undertone.

The fair haired man, now buttoning his shirt, only nodded in acknowledgment of the woman's awakened state.

She didn't comment further, looking down at the mattress in thought, crimson clashed with crème white as locks fell around her round, plump cheeks.

He eyed her briefly from the mirror. _'What does that look mean?'_ he thought in thin alarm.

Some minutes later, she got up and walked to her closet, eyeing him from the corner of her sight, while looking for something to cover herself up.

Flashbacks of what had been between them some hours ago passed through his mind, as he noticed how distress took a larger portion of her irises.

Silence was always their farewell salute, so as she called his name in stern determination; he stopped his hand from twisting the doorknob and listen, eyebrows a little furrowed, at what she had to say.

"You still haven't considered my offer?" the ginger in her hair almost seeped out and tangled in her voice, as she fitted a large white sweater.

"Whey, Mayuri-chan, too eager ta have me all for yerself?" he turned around, facing her as she was wiping the smudge traces of make-up off her face. His voice was the same superficial sweetness he used with every other girl, minus the monkey at the warehouse.

"I'm just proposing help." She sounded formal, though he bet he would see the smirk that ghosted over her lips had her head been tilted a bit more upwards.

"Eeh, Mayuri~! Ya know I don' like fancy stuff, let alone live in one!" He tried his best not to glare at the wide smile she sent him as she swayed her way towards him.

"But you sure can bear with it… for me?" she said coyly, stroking his chest slowly.

Shinji couldn't take any more; he shoved her away lightly and cleared his throat, voice losing all pretense extents.

"You know your lines, Mayuri-san, I thought I made that clear until a certain stage." He eyed her coldly, the façade he wore seconds ago dissipating in thin air.

"Then when are those lines going to fade, hmm? Four months is a long enough while to stop leading me on, don't you think?" her retort was a tad too biting for his liking; no other woman could use contempt over him other than one, certain ex-fukutaichou and that was just because he had already won her heart.

_'But should I let this one slip, too, I can never learn how to forget you, Hiyori…'_ he thought bitterly, overcome by the intense cold that washed over his bones every time another woman touched him.

He sighed, smoothing an arm around Mayuri's shoulders as he kissed her cheek in a fast notion.

"I'm sorry, Mayuri, I just need some time to myself." He said softly, not helping the way he always compared how absent a large portion of his soul had always been when the eyes he looked into weren't honey upon freckled skin.

The woman sighed, the green of her eyes contrasting with the red of her eyebrows as she furrowed them a little, before smiling heartily at him.

"As you wish, dear, just don't take too long…"she trailed off, fixing his scarf as she walked him to her front door.

He pretended to care, and pretended that the hurt in her eyes did something to provoke the humanity that barely existed in his dead spirit, so he could only but kiss her forehead in false appreciation and walk out in silence.

Tightening the red scarf he'd stolen from… _her_ , around his neck and face, Shinji puffed hot breaths into the wool, at least he wasn't worried over having a cold for the next week.

He did not feel the wind biting at his skin, or the cold seeping through his clothes; he had already missed the feel of warmth since he came out of his room that noon.

The blond treaded down the foggy street, indulging his mind in the emptiness _out_side. Though he couldn't help but wonder, as the squealing of the rusty swings in the park he passed through reminded him of her pigtails, whether he would ever be able to convince her enough that he forgot…

_'I'm letting you go, my sorrow I'll regret.'_

_'You speak of joy, like men should seek it.'_

_**つづく**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Not as long as I would've preferred :S But take what you can I guess; it breaks my heart I can't keep writing 24/7 *sniff* **

**Any comments? Expectations? Critiques? Or even random ramblings. Please let me know what you're thinking C;**

**Jana~**


End file.
